


The Table (and goblets) Turned

by Kabal42



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-05
Updated: 2009-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/pseuds/Kabal42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened in "Labyrinth of Gedref" after Arthur woke up not dead after all? Well, to say the least, he was surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Table (and goblets) Turned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zephrene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephrene/gifts).



> Written for zephre who prompted with the trip from Gedref to Camelot, after Arthur passes the final test. Once Anhora is gone, what does the conversation (or lack thereof) between Arthur and Merlin sound like? and a bit for elfflame who wondered about the same scene and if Arthur would be shouting. Also thanks to Elf for the beta.

Arthur's head hurt like he'd been kicked by a horse. Which he hadn't, he remembered as much. He blinked, trying to open his eyes, but everything was terribly bright and it hurt his eyes. At least the pain began to fade quickly, leaving only a dull throb on one side of the back and a feeling of being dizzy as if from a fever. Why was he on the ground with rocks digging into him at the most uncomfortable places? He remembered and groaned. Right. He was dead. He hadn't quite imagined the afterlife would be this... lumpy.

'Arthur!' Merlin's voice, right next to him. Merlin wasn't supposed to be dead, Arthur had drunk the poison. 'You're awake!'

'Shush.' Arthur waved a hand in the direction of Merlin's voice. 'You're loud. Hurts my head.' He blinked again and opened his eyes, only to see Merlin's face surprisingly close which explained the volume to a certain degree and smiling bright enough to hurt in itself. 'What are you laughing at anyway?'

'That you're all right.'

'All right? I'm dead, you moron! And what are you doing in my afterlife anyway? You didn't go and get some idiotic idea about following me here, too, did you?' Arthur tried to sit up and was instantly supported by Merlin's arm under his shoulders, something he was very privately grateful for as it saved him from flopping back and hitting his head again.

'No, no, I didn't. You're not dead.' Merlin sounded so sincere.

'I'm not?'

'No. Look around. We're still on that beach. There's the table. And the labyrinth.' Merlin pointed and Arthur looked. It was true and Arthur felt that sucking feeling of the world spinning for a second until it fell into place in his head. Something had happened. Had Merlin saved him? Had he cocked up and not lifted the curse?

'I see. So. Why am I not dead again?'

'It was a test, see. Just like the man you killed wasn't a real man, this wasn't real poison. It was a sleeping draught.' Merlin sounded absolutely thrilled like this was the greatest invention since flint and steel.

'You're the only person I know who'd be happy to have fallen for a stupid trick,' Arthur said and sat up properly and rubbed the back of his head. There was a nice, sore bump. He'd fallen hard enough, for certain.

'I thought you were dead!' Merlin argued. 'That you'd been stupid enough to die for me.'

'I wouldn't say I died for you...' Arthur pushed Merlin's hand away and stood up, wishing to any power there might be that he didn't have to be glad Merlin would catch him if he fell again. 'More that I... took a chance. Or took responsibility.' He looked around, half expecting Anhora to be right near-by and laughing till his stupid white robes split. 'Did he say what would happen now?'

'Call it what you will,' Merlin said in a soft and quiet voice that usually meant he was very serious. 'I was there. I know what happened.' His voice only changed it's timbre by a fraction when he continued. 'Anhora said you proved to be pure of heart as the unicorn is and that you passed the test.'

He had been, that was true, and really it was also true that Arthur had thought he'd given his life for Merlin's, but it wasn't that big a deal. He was supposed to make sure his subjects were safe all of them, not just Merlin, even if knowing him like he did meant that he perhaps cared a tiny bit more if Merlin lived or died than what was true of most other people. So he didn't answer Merlin's comment. Instead he allowed the deep, overwhelming relief at having lifted the curse to was over him. It was a tangible feeling, as firm as Merlin's frame supporting him when he staggered, and it strengthened him considerably.

'How do we get back? Did Anhora say if we have to go back through the labyrinth?' It wasn't too long till sundown, so if they had to go back through there they'd either need to hurry or wait the night on the beach which would be cold and very uncomfortable.

Merlin shook his head. 'He said to go east along the beach till we reach an entrance to the labyrinth where red roses make an archway and take that one and then follow the roses that are planted in there. It's a shortcut.'

Arthur nodded, then groaned. He'd forgotten the lump on his head an that nodding fast would make it hurt again.

'Would you let me take a look at that?' Merlin asked. 'Just to know if there's any obvious damage. Gaius should see it when we get back.'

Normally Arthur would have dismissed that notion as unnecessary, but it did hurt a good deal and they had far to go. So while Merlin by all accounts was an abysmal physician he should at least be able to tell if it looked really bad or just hurt really bad. He sat on the chair he'd occupied during the test and let Merlin part his hair and look.

'That looks painful,' Merlin mused from behind him. He had surprisingly gentle hands and didn't hurt Arthur as he examined him. 'Definitely a large bump, looks like you got a scrape, too, it's bled a bit. If you'll let me, I can get some sea water and clean it a bit. Gaius says salt water is good. But it stings.'

Arthur sighed. 'If you must,' he said. Really, it sounded like a sensible idea, but he didn't want to let Merlin know he had too many good ideas.

Merlin was only gone for a moment and came back with a wet piece of cloth. It did sting when he cleaned the cut, but he was so gentle about it that Arthur didn't even have the heart to complain. And at least it was over fast.

'There.' Merlin stood back as if admiring his handiwork.

'Thanks.' Arthur got up, feeling better now that he'd got his bearings and everything. 'So. East?' He checked the sun's position, it was getting closer to evening so there was no mistaking the directions. He set off towards the east and Merlin was right beside him.

They found the entrance Anhora had mentioned much earlier than he'd thought they would and was led onto a practically straight path through the labyrinth. It was quite ingenious, really. In less than half an hour they were through the labyrinth and could see their horses grazing calmly next to each other. It was only then that Arthur began to feel safe again and safe meant he could afford the luxury of feeling again instead of being focused on the strict here and now and what had to be done.

They'd barely set off back towards Camelot before he turned to Merlin, unable to contain the anger that had started bubbling the moment they reached safety. 'What were you _thinking_ following me like that? I counted on you to stay at Camelot, to help the people! Not to run after me like a nursemaid!'

The anger clearly surprised Merlin who gaped at him for a second. 'But if I hadn't been there the test wouldn't have worked,' he said.

'Anhora can make people out of thin air! He could have created an illusion of you! You bloody idiot!'

Merlin looked down and Arthur could see that he was acknowledging at least some of the truth in that. 'I was counting on you,' he said. 'Trusting you. To stay.'

'I know. I'm sorry.' Merlin didn't look up again.

Arthur sighed. Why on Earth he couldn't stay mad at Merlin he had no idea, but it was so damned hard with that boy. Even when he deserved it. 'I know you were only trying to look out for me, but in this case it really was stupid,' he said, anger fading as fast as it had appeared.

Merlin didn't answer and Arthur was sure he wasn't really listening. Merlin would run after him again in a heartbeat. He shook his head. Somehow it was a comforting thought and Arthur knew that if Camelot had needed Merlin that much, then he would have stayed. But Merlin knew very well that it was Arthur who needed him.


End file.
